Gone Rogue
"Gone Rogue" is the fifth chapter of The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings. When Rogue accidentally triggers her mutant power, Superman and the X-Men head off to recruit her. However, Mystique isn't willing to let her out of her sights to become one of them. Plot In New Orleans, during a party, a teenage girl named Rogue developed the mutant ability to absorb the memories of her boyfriend, which caused him into a near-death state. Rogue flee the scene as Mystique watches and changes into Wolverine to chase after her. At the Xavier Institute, Superman test out his powers in the Danger Room while being analyzed by Professor Xavier's colleague Hank McCoy. After Superman finish his training, McCoy shows his analysis on Superman's Kryptoninan anatomy and that given his body absorbs massive solar energy it allows him to become immune to X-Gene powers; explaining why Jean Grey and Xavier were unable to read Superman's mind. Superman and the X-Men are alerted to Cerebro detecting Rogue; in which Xavier recognizes her. Superman and the X-Men are dispatch to New Orleans. Meanwhile, Rogue, under her boyfriend's memories, shockingly finds herself in his bedroom. She is found by Mystique-Wolverine, who then threatens her as Rogue is force to run for her life. After arriving in New Orleans, the X-Men meets up with Storm's old friend based in the city: Gambit. With Gambit aiding them, Superman and the X-Men tracked Rogue to a cemetery, but only to encounter Toad and Avalanche, who are also seeking to recruit Rogue. Superman, Shadowcat and Gambit deals with them while the others search for Rogue. The three managed to beat Toad and Avalanche and resume their search for Rogue. Jean, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine managed to find Rogue, but the girl mistakenly identify the very latter for Mystique and again flee after accidentally touching Nigthcrawler. Rogue runs into an old warehouse and is found by Superman. Rogue panicly backs away but the floor give way, causing her to fall and to be caught by Superman. She is then calm down when realizing that she is touching him without her powers affecting him. Suddenly an angry Jean burst in. Superman is startled by her anger but then scans her through his X-ray eyes to see it is not Jean. The X-Men along with the real Jean comes in. Superman use his gale breath to blow the fraudulent Jean into a wall, who changes into Mystique, making Rogue to realize it was her that has been chasing her. Mystique is furious at Superman for what he did and is force to retreat. Rogue is properly introduce to Superman and the X-Men, who offers her to join them and that it is base on her decision. Believing them to be honest and trustworthy, Rogue accepts. After bidding Gambit farewell, the X-Men and Superman return to the Institute with Rogue. Professor Xavier is told of what happened in New Orleans. He gravely tells his students about Mystique and considering her the most dangerous woman, as she is also practically immune to telepathic probing. Thus Clark is more than vital than ever in detecting Mystique if they cross paths again. Furthermore, Xavier reveals that Mystique is allied to his old friend Magneto, who believed humans are inferior and intend to have mutantkind to win over humanity. Knowing that Magneto is active, Xavier must have everyone be ready in stopping Magneto from succeeding. Elsewhere, Mystique reports to Magento of being unable to recruit Rogue and more alarmingly that her shape-shifting powers can be seen through by Superman. She also confirms that Superman is immune to Rogue's powers. After finishing her report, Mystique is met by Irene Adler. Mystique retorts to Adler for not warning her about Superman. However, Adler state otherwise that she actually did warn her for the last 19 years. She reveals to a stunned Mystique that Superman is part of a prophecy that will have a significance on Earth. Mystique is also shocked to realize that Superman is an alien. Adler continues to inform that Magneto is also aware of the prophecy, but misinterpret it that Superman will lead mutantkind when hearing the passage "And all around him, mutantkind shall unite". Magneto is without any doubt will recruit Superman to his cause. Adler is serious that the prophecy is true and that Superman will indeed have a major impact in the things to come. Mystique doesn't bode this news very well. Quotes Hank McCoy: To put this into perspective. Scott, your powers also draw from the sun; your body takes in solar energy, and re-channels it through your eyes. Basically, you're a kind of 'solar battery'. Scott: Yeah, with no 'off-switch'. Hank McCoy: Clark, however, takes in solar energy, and can convert it directly to matter, or transfer it around his body, converting it to other forms as he needs to; he's a living solar reactor. ---- Avalanche: I was hoping you'd say that, Super-dork. I've been itching for a second crack at you. Toad: S-Superman? Whoa, Lance, y-you never said that he was the guy you tangled with! ---- (Toad just spit slime on Superman's face) Toad: Ha! You were right, Lance! What a total chump! What a... (Superman burns through Toad's slime) Toad: (nervously) Uh...about that "chump" crack...completely out of line! ---- Mystique: Maybe I wouldn't have lost her, if someone had told me about that 'Superman'! He saw through me, Lensherr! He just looked at me and he knew! Continuity *First appearances of Rogue, Gambit, and Hank McCoy. Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "Rogue Recruit". *The events of this story averts the events that occurred in the X-Men: Evolution episode "Turn of the Rogue". *Superman and Shadowcat executed a Fastball Special, a popular tag-team move that first appeared in Uncanny X-Men #100. Category:Last Son, Book One chapters